DAMN!
by KiHyun Ren's
Summary: Kihyun/ Yekyu/ Changkyu/ Romance/ Kyuhyun yang seorang NEET dan bottom untuk tiga lelaki. Damn! (Ongoing)
1. Chapter 1

Chaptered

 **DAMN!**

Disclaimer Ren

.

Rated T

.

KiHyun, YeKyu, ChangKyu (romance)

.

 **Mohon reviewnya setelah selesai baca.**

.

Please Aware of Typos.

Enjoy Reading, Guys.

.

Jepang itu negara penuh sopan santun. Jepang itu wilayah paling maju dan keren. Jepang itu surga untuk gamers. Hanya tiga hal yang kyuhyun ingat selama ia dibesarkan di negeri matahari terbit itu; game, elektronik dan anime.

Surga menurut kyuhyun adalah jepang. Jepang menurut kyuhyun adalah surga. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah dua hal yang sudah melekat di otak kecil kyuhyun, meskipun sering kali ia merasakan tanah di jepang bergerak tiba-tiba (gempa bumi).

Kyuhyun menikmati segalanya. Meskipun tidak selalu kehidupannya di jepang berjalan lancar dan mulus. Seperti ditangkap polisi hanya karena sepeda. Beradu mulut dengan manusia jalan dan berurusan dengan yakuza. Tapi kyuhyun selalu menikmatinya, sekali lagi karena bagi kyuhyun jepang itu surga.

Kyuhyun berjalan kaki agak berlari melawan arus lautan manusia yang siap berangkat bekerja atau sekolah. Bibir merah muda kyuhyun merapalkan umpatan dalam bahasa korea yang tidak akan dimengerti orang sekitarnya, seharusnya ia menjadwal jam janjiannya bukan saat jam sibuk, biar kyuhyun bisa bebas berjalan tanpa menunggu orang di hadapannya berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Ketika sampai di jembatan, kyuhyun melongokkan tubuhnya ke arah sungai melihat ke bawah jembatan untuk memastikan kalau seseorang yang memiliki janji dengannya sudah datang. Dan benar saja, orang itu sudah duduk di bantaran sungai dangkal yang berumput hijau segar.

Dia tidak sedang berjanji bertemu dengan rekan bisnis. Kyuhyun itu pengangguran. NEET. Tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun selain bermain game dan jalan-jalan meskipun seharusnya kyuhyun sudah cukup berumur untuk memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Seperti pekerjaan kantoran.

Tapi kyuhyun itu seorang trader. Ketika dia beruntung uang akan membanjiri rekeningnya. Tapi ketika sial melanda, kyuhyun akan memiliki hutang dengan mata uang yen paling depan diikuti angka satu dan kemudian angka nol berjumlah lebih dari lima. Tentu saja hanya kekasihnya yang akan meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu pada seorang NEET.

"Yesung hyung, sudah menunggu lama?" Tanpa menunggu sampai di tempat untuk duduk, kyuhyun mengeluarkan laptop dan modem dari dalam tas selempangnya. Langsung menyalakan laptop baru kemudian duduk di samping yesung, kekasih yang berkebangsaan sama dengan dirinya. Dan orang baik hati tempat kyuhyun meminjam uang.

"Tidak." Yesung itu irit bicara. Tapi sekalinya bicara panjang, dia akan terlihat seperti orang idiot. Dan itu yang membuat kyuhyun mengiyakan ajakan yesung untuk berpacaran. Hiburan, menurut kyuhyun. Selain uang yesung yang banyak karena bisnis seni lukis kain, dia juga memiliki suara barritone merdu yang membuatnya menjadi penyanyi meskipun bukan artis besar. Yang membuatmu nyaman dan tenang ketika mendengarnya.

Srak

Seorang lagi duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Pemuda jangkung terlihat kekanakan dengan senyum lebar dan rantang makanan menggantung di sisi kanan dan kiri. Shim Changmin. "Kalian pasti melupakan sarapan lagi." Kekasih kyuhyun yang lain. Mahasiswa semester tiga prodi ekonomi bisnis.

Dua kekasih sekaligus? Benar. Kyuhyun itu selain master game, dia juga master judi dan lelaki. Dia memiliki banyak alasan untuk membuat dua orang itu; yesung dan changmin mengiyakan ajakan kyuhyun untuk threesome.

Salah satunya, changmin adalah fans berat yesung, ia bisa bertemu yesung (idolanya) setiap ia bersama kyuhyun (kekasih tercinta). Dan untuk yesung, ia bisa makan-makanan sehat dan enak buatan rumah setiap yesung menemui kyuhyun (karena changmin pasti diberitahu kyuhyun kapan yesung akan menemui kyuhyun).

Tapi ketika di atas ranjang, mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Dua-duanya memilih menjadi top dan meninggalkan satu pilihan untuk kyuhyun menjadi bottom bagi mereka berdua.

Pernah suatu hari, kyuhyun mengabaikan gadget kesayangannya tiga hari penuh untuk memulihkan anusnya yang seperti sobek karena dimasuki dua kejantanan sekaligus. Mengutuk yesung dan changmin sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan kyuhyun berdoa agar mereka berdua terpeleset dan merasakan derita bokong memar dan ngilu.

Dan diamini oleh author.

"Oh, chwang! Kali ini apa yang Okaasan masak untuk kita?" Kyuhyun tertarik, mengisyaratkan changmin untuk segera membuka rantang yang dijinjingnya. Yang keduanya terlihat penuh dan berat dengan tiga tingkatan untuk masing-masing.

"Tempura?" Yesung menebak dari baunya. "Woah, benar. Banyak sekali!" Kyuhyun girang. Mencomot satu sekali lahap, membuat mulutnya menggembung penuh.

"Ada lagi, telur isi dan kimchi." Changmin memberi mereka satu rantang nasi per orang yang ternyata isinya hanya separuh. Tapi cukup untuk membuat mereka kenyang. Kecuali changmin, nasinya terlihat lebih banyak.

"Kau kurang lauknya hyung, pantas saja kau tidak tambah tinggi." Changmin mengambilkan banyak tempura untuk yesung. Dan mencomot beberapa kali telur milik kyuhyun. "Kau mencuri bagianku!"

"Itu karena kau sudah gemuk, kyu. Jadi aku mengingatkamu untuk tidak banyak makan."

"Tapi jangan diet." Yesung menambahi penuturan changmin.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada keduanya. "Kalian menyebalkan." Kembali melahap makanannya dengan bibir mencebil.

.

.

.

"Kibum, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

Lelaki dewasa berparas lembut dan tegas secara bersamaan, mengulurkan tiket pesawat pada Kibum.

"Sudah abeoji." Kibum menerimanya. Memasukan ke dalam tas ransel yang sudah siap di meja. Kalau ia simpan di jaket, bisa-bisa Kibum menerbangkannya entah kemana. "Kau juga sudah memberitahu kakakmu kapan kau tiba?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku sudah memberitahu jongwoon hyung tadi malam."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Hati-hati di perjalanan dan patuhi apa kata hyungmu. Mengerti?"

"Ye. Eomma masih di China kan?" Kibum bertanya memastikan. Lebih terkesan was-was karena kepalanya menoleh ke tempat di mana ibunya akan muncul tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia bernapas lega saat ayahnya mengiyakan. "Jadi apa tidak perlu menciumku seperti anak kecil lagi."

Leeteuk tersenyum. Mengacak surai kelam anak bungsunya. Heechul memang sering memintanya untuk mencium kening anak-anak mereka, katanya biar jadi anak penurut. Tapi kali ini biarlah, toh kibum sudah dewasa. Sudah lulus sekolah tingkat atas, akan berkuliah di jepang dan tinggal berdua bersama kakaknya.

"Cepat berangkat. Nanti ketinggalan pesawat. Kami akan mengunjungi kalian sesekali."

Kibum mengangguk sekali lagi dengan senyum tipis. "Aku berangkat, abeoji. Salamku untuk eomma kalau dia sudah sampai rumah."

Leeteuk mengantar kibum sampai depan rumah. Memastikan kibum sudah naik taksi dan melambai sampai kendaraan itu hilang di tikungan.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo, selamat malam kalian semua. Guys, guest, siapapun yang cantik dan tampan. Aku datang~~ bawa fluffy romance.

Beneran gak ada konflik macam rebutan pacar atau orang ketiga atau keempat atau apapun itu namanya. Jadi bakalan jadi dua kalau gak tiga chapter. Semoga menghibur~

Sampai jumpa lagi.

Oh, hampir lupa, awas ya yang udah baca tapi gak mau review, aku cium nanti, pake sendal jepit yang dipake sehun! Hahaha, gak sebut merek ah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptered

 **DAMN!**

Disclaimer Ren

.

Rated T

.

KiHyun, YeKyu, ChangKyu (romance)

.

 **Mohon reviewnya setelah selesai baca.**

.

Please Aware of Typos.

Enjoy Reading, Guys.

.

Bunyi 'ctik' yang terdengar tidak berirama namun belum absen semenjak hampir dua jam terakhir menemani kyuhyun yang tengah bertopang dagu mengamati layar laptop.

Ctik

Ctik

Ctik

Kraus

Tambahan nada yang baru pertama kali didengar kyuhyun, membuatnya menoleh. "Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu memakan keripikku min?" Matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit, menekankan kepemilikan. Bahwa keripik yang sedang di makan changmin adalah miliknya. Milik kyuhyun.

Pause.

Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kyuhyun di ranjang. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi dengan noda merah perasa pedas dari keripik yang ia makan. "Maafkan aku. Aku kelaparan."

"Makan saja, sudah terlanjur dibuka. Tapi awas, jangan sampai kau membuat kamarku bersemut." Mengibaskan tangan kanannya tak acuh. Matanya kembali terpaku pada laptop.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dengan sifat kyuhyun yang satu ini. Mood kyuhyun itu seperti ibu hamil, tidak pernah bertahan lama. Kadang membuatnya dan yesung kelimpungan dan kesal bukan main.

"Kau tahu di mana yesung hyung sekarang?" Changmin kembali beraktivitas. Melanjutkan game dinasty warrior yang sempat ia pause.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia bilang, adiknya akan tiba di bandara siang ini. Kau rindu padanya?"

"Bukan. Tapi sedikit iya."

"Apa kita perlu membuat pesta kejutan untuknya? Adik yesung hyung?" Kyuhyun melepas headphone, meletakkannya di sisi laptop yang sudah ia ubah ke mode sleep. "Pesta selamat datang ke jepang. Tadaa~ adik merasa senang, kita direstui menjadi kakak ipar."

Changmin tersedak. Kyuhyun tertawa garing.

"Itu mustahil." Keduanya berucap bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang. Mengamati changmin yang sedang memunggunginya. Bahunya lebar. Badannya tinggi. Kalau diingat-ingat dulu ketika kyuhyun bertemu pertama kali dengan changmin di game center akihabara, tinggi mereka berdua tidak jauh berbeda. Bahkan hampir sama. Sejak kapan changmin jadi setinggi itu? Hampir dua meter. Sedikit tidak normal bagi kyuhyun karena ia terbiasa melihat penduduk jepang yang mayoritas bertubuh pendek. Pendek dalam artian tidak tinggi seperti changmin.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita tidak membuat pesta sambutan untuk bungsu Kim?" Merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri di kasur dengan kedua kaki masih bersila. Matanya menutup, beristirahat dan berpikir bersamaan.

"Tidak. Kita harus membuat pestanya. Tapi kurasa masakan rumah lebih baik dari pada pesta alkohol." Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui, "lagi pula adik yesung hyung belum cukup umur untuk minum." Imbuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau berkeliling?" Yesung menoleh pada Kibum yang duduk di kursi samping kemudi. "Hei, kau belum berubah." Belum sempat tawarannya dijawab, yesung justru mulai menggoda adiknya saat melihat wajah pucat kibum belum hilang.

Kibum berdecak, memutar bola matanya jengah. "Apa mabuk udara dilarang di jepang?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku pikir kau akan memilih laut." Yesung mulai melajukan mobilnya ketika lampu rambu-rambu berubah hijau. Kembali fokus menyetir tapi masih mendengarkan kibum. "Aku memang tidak suka naik pesawat. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka kalau harus naik kapal. Aku benci laut."

Yesung tersenyum maklum. Kibum bukannya benci laut. Dia hanya mengantisipasi kalau kapal yang ditumpanginya akan tenggelam. Dan dia tidak mau tenggelam bersama kapal. Kibum trauma, ketika dulu liburan sekolah dasar, dia pernah tersenggol oleh temannya dan berakhir tercebur ke laut.

Drrtt, ponsel yesung bergetar.

Kibum melirik saat yesung mencoba mengambil ponsel dari saku kemejanya. "Kau membahayakan nyawaku hyung. Apa kau tidak bisa menepi dan berhenti dulu kalau mau melihat ponsel?"

Yesung mengabaikan. Masih fokus membaca pesan sampai akhir.

"Dari siapa?"

"Apa?" Yesung sudah kembali menyetir dengan benar. Menoleh ke arah kibum sebentar karena tidak terlalu mendengarkan pertanyaan kibum. "Lupakan. Tidak ada urusannya denganku."

Yesung mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Nanti malam pacarku datang. Katanya ingin membuat pesta sambutan untukmu. So, tidak akan ada acara makan malam di restoran. Kita akan makan malam di rumah." Benar kan, yesung itu irit bicara, tapi sekalinya bicara panjang, dia seperti orang idiot. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Jadi, kibum hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sampai di kamar barunya, kibum melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas ranjang setelah menyimpan ransel di lemari. Kepalanya masih pusing tapi rasa mual yang terasa sejak take off dari incheon sudah mendingan.

Matanya terpejam. Pendengarannya tidak terganggu bising seperti saat di korea. Bagi kibum rumah kakaknya ini terlalu nyaman. Melihat dari mobil ketika perjalanan, ia tidak melihat ada hunian lain di sekitar, hanya tanah lapang penuh ilalang serta sederet sawah yang tidak terlalu luas. Taman kecil dan sungai di daerah depan dekat jalan raya.

Kakaknya terlalu pandai memilih tanah. Terlalu sepi. Kibum pasti mati bosan cepat atau lambat.

Cklek

"Barang-barangmu kapan sampai?" Yesung masuk membawa nampan berisi mangkuk nasi, lauk dan teh hangat. Dia tidak memasak, sebenarnya itu lauk yang diberikan changmin padanya tadi pagi, jadi yesung hanya menghangatkan saja.

"Kalau mereka tepat waktu, besok." Kibum mendudukan diri. Mengambil alih nampan yang diulurkan yesung padanya. Lalu meletakkannya di meja. "Siapa yang membuat ini?" Kibum mencicipi.

"Pacarku." Yesung menjawab singkat. Duduk di kursi meja belajar menghadap kibum yang bersila di atas ranjang. "Enak kan?"

Kibum mengangguk. Harus kibum akui kalau makanan buatan pacar kakaknya memang enak. Seperti masakan leeteuk.

"Oh, hyung." Kibum teringat sesuatu. "Apa aku boleh membawa mobilmu ke kampus?"

"Tidak. Kau bisa naik kereta atau bis. Kampusmu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Kibum menghentikan gerak tangannya. "Tidak ada mobil?"

"Tidak ada."

Kibum merengek. Mencoba memasang wajah sememelas mungkin agar yesung berubah pikiran.

"Jangan memaksaku kibum."

"Chk!" Kibum kembali makan. Tapi membelakangi yesung. Kesal. "Kau tidak asik hyung."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kedinginan. Dia lupa memakai jaket cukup tebal untuk menghalangi udara malam mencicipi kulitnya. Alhasil, dia hanya memeluk erat perut changmin yang sedang fokus mengendarai motor ducati monsternya. "Lebih cepat! Aku bisa mati beku kalau lama-lama di jalanan!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak sambil membetulkan letak tas punggungnya yang berisi makanan buatan mereka berdua.

"Iya!" Changmin semakin menarik gas. Mempercepat tunggangan mereka. Bagaimana pun dia tidak tega membiarkan kyuhyun kedinginan dengan jaket tipis. Sementara rumah yesung masih lima belas menit perjalanan.

Ketika berhenti beberapa kali di lampu merah, changmin menyempatkan diri menggosok punggung tangan kyuhyun di perutnya. Mengusir dingin. "Sebentar lagi sampai." Changmin merutuki udara musim semi yang tidak pernah bersahabat jika malam tiba. Tahu begini, lebih baik changmin meminjam mobil ibunya saja.

"Aku kedinginan." Suara kyuhyun sudah bergetar. Dalam hati, kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa tahan dingin barang sebentar saja. Napasnya pasti akan bermasalah.

Seperempat jam dipenuhi kecemasan, akhirnya changmin sampai di depan rumah. Menekan klakson berkali-kali sampai yesung membukakan pagar. "Ya tuhan." Yesung setengah berlari mengikuti motor changmin sampai garasi lalu mengambil alih kyuhyun yang bibirnya sudah membiru.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya memakai jaket setipis ini changmin?!"

Melempar tas pada changmin. Yesung menuntun kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Mengambilkan selimut tebal sementara changmin berlari ke dapur membuat teh panas.

Tidak menyadari kibum yang sedang memperhatikan kyuhyun dari arah tangga.

"Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan kibum!" Yesung memperingati. Berjalan tergesa dengan dua selimut di pelukan.

Kibum mengikuti yesung. "Siapa dia?"

Tidak menjawab. Yesung sibuk memeluk dan menghangatkan tangan kyuhyun dengan meniupkan uap hangat dengan mulutnya.

Kibum merengut. Apa-apaan? Dia tidak diacuhkan sama sekali. Gara-gara manusia yang baru saja datang dengan wajah pucat seperti zombie. Merebut perhatian kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku." Suara bass kyuhyun terdengar lirih. Matanya tetap terpejam dan terlihat masih sulit mengambil napas. Kentara dari dahinya yang mengernyit samar ketika udara memasuki paru-paru kyuhyun.

Changmin datang dari dapur. Membawa segelas besar teh panas di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam minyak gosok. "Aku dan kyuhyun selesai mengemas makanan langsung berangkat kemari. Penghangat di rumahku menyala dan kami kegerahan selesai memasak. Aku melupakan kalau kyuhyun hanya memakai jaket tipis dan singlet." Changmin mengulurkan gelas pada yesung sebelum mengoleskan minyak gosok ke kaki, tangan dan leher kyuhyun.

Dan kibum benar-benar diabaikan. Ia baru saja akan beranjak pergi karena kesal. Tapi yesung lebih dulu menahannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Kibum menoleh. "Tidur." Memasang wajah sebal.

"Mereka datang untuk menyambutmu."

"Menyambutku?" Kibum tersenyum miring, tidak berniat memperlihatkan senyum senang. "Tapi sejak tadi aku diabaikan. Kau bahkan tidak menjawabku, hyung. Kau sibuk mengurusi," Mata kibum melirik kyuhyun, "dia."

"Maafkan kami." Changmin menunduk sekilas sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan yesung, menahannya untuk membalas ucapan kibum. "Kami mengacaukan pesta kecil untukmu, adik yesung hyung."

"Kibum." Kyuhyun membisiki changmin.

"Kibum." Changmin membeo.

Kibum memutar bola matanya. "Dimaafkan. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berpesta. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur." Kibum kabur. Ke kamarnya sendiri. Meninggalkan yesung yang menahan emosi. Changmin yang kecewa. Dan kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, daripada tidak ada pesta sama sekali, lebih baik kita pesta bertiga!"

Malam itu diisi dengan changmin yang menyeret yesung dan kyuhyun ke ruang makan. Makan banyak-banyak sampai perut mereka penuh. Bercerita tentang apapun yang menurut mereka lucu, changmin yang lebih banyak bercerita, sementara yesung dan kyuhyun lebih banyak tertawa mendengar changmin bercerita.

Meninggalkan kibum di kamar yang hanya mendengarkan tawa mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari senin. Hari dimana changmin ribut karena ada jadwal kuliah pagi. Hari dimana yesung bangun siang karena selalu mengosongkan jadwalnya setiap senin. Dan kyuhyun yang biasanya bangun siang juga, setiap hari kyuhyun selalu bangun siang, tapi hari ini dia bangun pagi untuk membuatkan changmin pancake dan telur mata sapi setengah matang. Sekali-kali kyuhyun ingin membuat dapur yesung berantakan. Karena tidak setiap hari kyuhyun dan changmin berkunjung atau sekedar mampir ke rumah yesung. Sering jadwal mereka yang bentrok sehingga membuat kesempatan bertemu semakin sedikit.

Tap

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasakan hawa keberadaan selain dirinya. Ia pikir changmin yang pertama kali akan menghampirinya. Ternyata bukan, itu kibum. Adik yesung. "Ah, selamat pagi."

"Pagi." Kibum berlalu mengambil teko air putih, menuangkannya dalam gelas kemudian bersandar pada kulkas. Memandangi kyuhyun yang sedang memiliki kegiatannya sendiri. "Kau membuat satu saja?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau mau?"

"Kalau boleh. Apa kau tidak membuatkan satu untuk kakakku dan temanmu yang tinggi itu?"

"Itu untuk changmin." Kyuhyun mengerling pada pancake dan telur yang sudah ia tata rapi di meja makan. "Yesung hyung tidak akan bangun sebelum jam sepuluh. Dan aku tidak suka sarapan."

Tangan kyuhyun bergerak lincah. Membuat adonan pancake untuk satu porsi lagi. Memanaskan dua teflon sekaligus. "Telur setengah matang?"

"Tidak." Kibum mengernyit. "Aku tidak suka setengah-setengah."

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas pada kibum kemudian fokus memasak lagi. Mengabaikan kibum.

Pancake untuk kibum selesai bersamaan dengan changmin yang tergesa berlari ke dapur. Duduk di hadapan kibum.

"Hai kibum. Selamat pagi." Changmin menyapa, kemudian menjejalkan potongan pancake bagiannya setelah menghabiskan susu hampir setengah gelas. "Untuk yang semalam, aku dan kyuhyun minta maaf."

"Benar. Semalam kami terlalu bersemangat untuk memberimu pesta sambutan sampai kami melupakan cuaca malam." Kyuhyun menambahi.

"Tidak masalah." Kibum mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli setelah menyuap pancakenya.

Glek

Glek

Glek

Kibum memandang horror ke hadapannya. Baru beberapa detik ditinggal mengobrol, changmin sudah menghabiskan sarapannya sampai habis. Sampai habis, termasuk susu dalam gelas besar buatan kyuhyun.

Dia kelaparan. Itu yang ada di kepala kibum sekarang.

"Aku pergi ke kampus dulu. Bye." Changmin beranjak ke arah kyuhyun yang juga tengah menuju arahnya. Memberi ciuman selamat jalan di dahi kyuhyun lalu setengah berlari menuju garasi.

"Hati-hati chwang! Aku belum mau menghadiri pemakamanmu!"

Dibalas dengan bunyi klakson panjang tidak terima dari changmin.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Mendapati wajah pucat kibum.

"Kau... homo?"

Mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Homo itu pilihan, kibum." Membawa piring bekas changmin dan kibum untuk dicuci. "Oh, kau bisa mulai memanggilku hyung, kalau kau mau. Realitanya aku memang dua tahun lebih tua darimu, kok."

.

.

.

Yesung mengerang. Menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal karena sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba mengganggu. Seseorang sudah duduk dipinggir ranjang. Adu tarik bantal dengan yesung.

"Chk. Ada apa?" Suara barritone serak khas bangun tidur. Dan rambut acak-acakan diperlihatkan yesung pada seseorang yang sedang mencuri ciuman selamat paginya.

"Sudah jam sepuluh. Antarkan aku pulang, hyung." Kyuhyun kembali berdiri.

Bruk. Tapi yesung lebih cepat menarik kyuhyun hingga jatuh terlentang di sampingnya. "Kau sudah akan pulang, hm?" Kali ini yesung yang mencuri kecupan di pipi kyuhyun. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher kyuhyun, menghirup aroma kesukaan yesung. Wangi kyuhyun.

"Ya. Ada beberapa hal merepotkan yang tidak bisa kukerjakan di sini." Kyuhyun berguling. Sekarang ia berada di atas yesung. "Sekarang mandi hyung. Kau bau."

Cklek

"Hyung, ak-" Kibum diam.

Kyuhyun dan yesung menoleh di posisi yang membuat siapapun melihat mereka akan salah paham.

Blam. Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari tiga detik untuk kibum membanting pintu. Keluar kamar. Berkedip sekali. Lalu-

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" -berteriak sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai kawan ini bakalan jadi author note terpanjang yang akan kutulis.

Ceritanya aku lagi bingung dan mau tanya, menurut kalian (karena di fandom screenplays gak ada opposite party, aku mau bikin sendiri *ketawa jahat) kalo kibum jadi ukenya kyuhyun, lebih baik ke GS apa tetep BL? Bayangin dulu kibum pake rok sepan. *dibantai

Hahaha, apa yang kalian dapet di chapter ini? Cuma pertemuan kibum sama changkyu doang *ngakak*

Kronologinya begini,

Dari hampir istirahat siang sampe pulang kerja, aku berkhayal banyak banget adegan buat ini ff. Selesai maghrib langsung capcus nulis, disambil liatliat bbm. Dan ujungujungnya, ada balesan chat cuma aku baca doang. Gak kebales. *ketawa garing

Jadi, hargai aku yang rela tiga jam lebih buat ngebut sampe sini, belum makan malam pula (alah sendiri oy, gak ada yang nyuruh) Dengan kasih tau aku, chapter ini kurang gimana?

Bye.


End file.
